


to stop the spread of their evil (blah, blah, blah)

by mutents



Series: Sansa, the Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: Sansa slammed her locker door shut, groaning as she watched Ramsey Snow snicker from a few lockers down. He'd tossed an apple core at her after lunch, and Sansa still felt like she had his disgusting spit on her. Rolling her eyes, she looked down at her list of classes and turned in the opposite direction, hoping to find the auditorium where she had her fifth period acting class.





	to stop the spread of their evil (blah, blah, blah)

Sansa slammed her locker door shut, groaning as she watched Ramsey Snow snicker from a few lockers down. He'd tossed an apple core at her after lunch, and Sansa still felt like she had his disgusting spit on her. Rolling her eyes, she looked down at her list of classes and turned in the opposite direction, hoping to find the auditorium where she had her fifth period acting class.

It didn't take her very long to get completely lost in the maze-like school. Finally finding a door that was alone on it's wall, she ducked into it; it had to be the theater she was looking for.

Instead, she burst into the library.

Rolling her eyes she groaned loudly. While she was here, she might as well ask for directions to the place she was actually supposed to be. "Hello?" She called, her voice quiet.

"What?" A voice barked, walking out from the stacks up a short staircase.

"Uh, I was hoping to get directions to the auditorium?" Sansa asked, stepping towards him. As she got closer, and he came into the light, she froze and gasped.

He was a hulking man, broad shouldered and muscular. His face was an angry sneer, twisting a horribly scarred side of his face.

"And what fucking class is that?" He rasped, walking down the stairs and meeting her, leaning over her with a storm in his eyes.

"Umm, acting... With Mrs. Tyrell... It's supposed to be in the theater?" She murmured, looking down at her feet quickly to avoid looking at his burns.

"It's the opposite side of the school," the man said, scoffing. When she didn't move, he continued. "Are you waiting for an armed march?"

"No," she said quickly, looking at him for a second before dropping her eyes to his chest. "I just... This school is a lot larger than my old one..."

The man nodded, narrowing his eyes at her. "Fine. I'll take you there. Nothing else I need to be doing right now." He tilted his head, looking more closely at her. "Let me just grab something."

The girl nodded herself, turning towards the door and moving to stand next to it. Before she could reach the double wooden doors, though, the man shouted at her.

"Girl!" He said, causing her to spin. Before she could even think about it, she dropped her backpack and clapped her hands together, stopping the knife that he'd just thrown at her. Realizing what she'd done, she dropped the dagger like it was on fire.

"What the hell!" She screeched, her voice going high pitched in her anxiety. "Are you trying to kill me!"

"No; if I was trying to kill you, you'd be dead," he said, slowly walking towards her, his eyes looking more intently than before. "You're the slayer."

She felt her eyes go wide before she could stop herself. "I... I don't know what you're talking about," she said, far to quickly and stuttering over her words.

This was supposed to be a new start. What happened in Winterfell... That was supposed to be behind her! Kingsland Bay was supposed to be a blank slate. First day of school and someone already knew her terrible secret. Her mind flashed to Luwin, crying over his body as he slipped away.

She couldn't let that happen again.

The man chuckled darkly, advancing on her like a dog with prey. "You can't lie to me, girl; a hound can sniff one out. Besides, I've been training for decades to recognize the signs. And you... You have the most raw potential I've ever seen, little bird."

She pushed against his chest, using hardly any strength. "Don't."

"What's your name girl?"

"Sansa Stark," she murmured, avoiding his gaze. She felt him grab her chin and force her to look at him. "Look at me, girl! Get used to these scars; you're going to spend quite a bit of time looking at it."

Sansa narrowed her eyes, meeting his grey ones without fear. "And who are you?" She hissed.

"Sandor Clegane, your new Watcher," he said, raising his head. "So, the little finch has claws..."

"No," Sansa said, chuckling breathlessly. "No, no, no! No, you're not my watcher, because I'm not the slayer. I'm Sansa Stark, second child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. I'm a cheerleader! I don't fight creatures of the night!"

"The very fact that you know what a slayer does negates that."

Sansa spun on her heels, pushing the doors of the library open, leaving her backpack where it lay.

"I heard about Luwin," Sandor called, stopping Sansa in her tracks. She turned around slowly, meeting his eyes again, this time with sorrow peaking through the blue. "He was a good man - as good a man as you get. He was one of the best, too. There's a reason they sent him to meet you. After all, how would you respond to learning that your destiny is to die young from an ugly old dog like me?"

Sansa closed the door, slowly walking back to him. "It can't happen that way," she murmured, crossing her arms in front of her for some form of protection. "I... I don't want to die..." she continued, her words dropping to a whisper.

Sandor looked at her, appraising her differently once again. "Aye, Sansa... I imagine you don't. That's why you need to trust me. Luwin started your training, trust me to continue it. Luwin was a softhearted fool. Me? I have more moves to teach you. I can't promise that you'll live to a ripe old age, but I can promise that you'll last a little longer."

Sansa didn't say anything, instead bending down and picking up her backpack and the dagger, passing it back to him handle first. She swiped her hands across her cheeks, hoping to hide the tears.

"Come on, little one," he said, gently taking her elbow. "I'll show you to your class, yeah? We'll talk latter, alright?"

She stayed silent, nodding in response.


End file.
